


By Yourself

by psych3d3lics



Series: By Yourself [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddles, Dinner, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, i love these two so much, lots of fluff, written post ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych3d3lics/pseuds/psych3d3lics
Summary: “Reki, don't ever end up by yourself” Joe said.I almost made that mistake myself.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: By Yourself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190000
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	By Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching ep 8 and I heard this line and I immediately thought of Matcha Blossom, so here’s a little drabble inspired by that.

“Reki, don't ever end up by yourself” Joe said.

_I almost made that mistake myself._

“Huh?” Reki asked, confused.

“Just,” Joe sighed, “never let go, no matter what, hold onto them for as long as possible.”

“I don't understand.” was all Reki seemed to be able to say.

_Of course you don't._

“You will.” Joe pushed himself up from the seat.

He walked home in the bleak weather. Not overwhelmingly hot nor bitterly cold. The sky was slightly overcast, the air muggy with weight. He could feel the pull each time he inhaled. He could have caught a cab, or jumped on his skateboard, but he felt much too tired to put in that much effort. So he walked.

He just wanted to be home. To his apartment, above his restaurant.

_I want to be with you._

He pushed the door open.

The TV was on, some new station blared about some breaking news he didn't have a care for. Kaoru lay spread out across the cushions. His hair had fallen out of its tie and his mouth had parted slightly.

_He’s asleep, how cute._

He picked up the remote and switched off the TV, sitting down on the bed. He brushed a few hairs off of his face. His features were calmer when he was asleep, they didn't wear the scowl he had when they were bickering, or the slightly fake smile he played up for customers. Just peace.

“Hey,” he shook Kaoru by the shoulders, “wake up idiot.”

“Kojiro?” his eyes fluttered open, “you couldn't have woken me any nicer? You big gorilla.” He pushed himself off the couch, making his way to the kitchen. “I’m hungry, make me dinner.” He sat himself down on one of the stools that lined the counter.

“Yes, your majesty” Kojiro mused dramatically.

“Shut up.”

“I'm making you food, you should be nice to me!” Kojiro huffed, grabbing bowls out of the lower cabinets. Kaoru’s tastes are far more refined than Kojiro’s. He didn't mind the extra challenge, navigating Kaoru’s preferences was one of his favorite things. It felt fantastic when you got it just right. He lit the burner and placed a large frying pan on top.

“You have to make food for me, it’s the only way you get me to stay.” Kaoru teased.

“Oh? You think my food is my only appeal?” he eyed Kaoru, smirking.

“The only one.” he was unfazed.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Kojiro laughed, turning off the burner when he was satisfied with the chicken. His comment earned him several flustered noises and a firm slap on the arm from Kaoru. He set out a plate in front of Kaoru and another for himself and served them both.

“Face it Princess, you love me.” Kojiro took a bite of the dish, which was obviously quite delicious. It was made by him after all.

“Unfortunately” Kaoru mumbled.

_He loves me._

Kojiro felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was hardly a confession, barely anything at all. But from Kaoru, it was everything. 

The feeling had always been there. Ever since they had first kissed in that bar. Kaoru’s actions always showed his true intentions. But for it to be said so plainly was a rare occurrence. Half the time it was spoken when Kaoru thought Kojiro was asleep. But this time it was out in the open. Laid bare where Kojiro couldn't pretend that he hadn't heard.

_He loves me._

The confession seemed to only occur to Kaoru several moments after it had already left his mouth. His hand stopped, his mouth hung open in shock.

Kaoru dropped his fork, hiding his face in his hands. “Forget I said that.”

“You love me!” Kojiro cried, flinging his arms around Kaoru.

“No, I do not.” He whined, pushing against Kojiro’s muscular arms.

“Say it.” he pulled back, staring straight into Kaoru’s eyes. “Please?”

_I want to hear you say it._

Kaoru’s cheeks flushed bright red “I love you, I guess.” he mumbled, so soft it could barely be heard. But Kojiro heard it loud and clear. His heart was beating far too fast, and his face threatened to burst into flames. Kojiro savored the sound of his voice, the way the words floated on his lips.

“I love you too Princess.” he placed a small kiss on Kaoru’s forehead. “Now eat, before it gets cold.”

They finished their meal in comfortable silence. The flush slowly receded from Kaoru’s face with every breath he took. Kojiro picked up their plates and set them down in the sink. He was much too tired to wash them tonight. It could wait till the morning.

Kaoru disappeared into the bathroom, most likely to begin the extensive skin care routine Kojiro couldn’t fathom doing every single night. He heard the sink turn on. Kojiro took off his shirt and flopped down onto his bed.

His mind fluttered back to the bar in Paris, they had been arguing earlier that day about it. He remembered the dim lights, the flush of Kaoru’s cheek as he finished his 3rd drink. He remembered how they never stopped bickering. Not in that bar, not when they got back to their hotel room, not when Kojiro had impulsively and maybe a little drunkenly kissed Kaoru, not when Kaoru kissed back. They never stopped bickering their entire way across europe.

_How did we get this far._

They had fought about their relationship for months after that. They would go days without saying a word to each other. Those were the days Kojiro would lay quietly in his bed, trying desperately to ignore the way his heart ached. There were days he didn't think it would work out between them. Kaoru was stubborn, and annoying, and completely and utterly insufferable. And Kojiro was hopelessly in love with him.

_I will not let you go._

The bathroom door swung open and Kaoru collapsed onto the bed next to him. His hair tickled his chest as Kaoru snuggled up next to him. Kojiro wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. The warmth of his body next to him was a feeling Kojiro couldn't go without.

_I will hold onto you as long as possible, Kaoru Sakurayashiki._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making a sequel to this where Reki acts on what Joe said maybe? idk if y'all would want to read that.


End file.
